


Mating press Headcanons

by Alpha_nix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Mating Press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Mating press headcannons
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 88





	Mating press Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted on my tumblr a long time ago

**Dante**

  * It was just supposed to be a silly little competition turned into something else 
  * You didn’t know what had happened but the next thing you knew Dante had gone into his SDT and was all over you. 
  * Dry humping galore ensued before he finally pinned you down
  * Guess you were doing this on the floor 
  * He soon maybe a little to roughly tore off your clothes 
  * You were soon bared to him and you him lick his lips 
  * You felt him press down on your body sitting almost, making sure your legs were straight in the air. 
  * You felt him slide in making you stretch cause of his triggered cock having to take in his girth 
  * His pace started slow but after he got in farther it quickened 
  * Your moans were so loud as his cock kept hitting your womb so deeply
  * The roughness of his cock sure didn’t help
  * You moaned wantonly
  * “D-Dante i’m gonna-” , you couldn’t finish your sentence as he hit your womb one last time making you scream out in pure bliss.
  * It took Dante a little longer to reach his peak but you heard him grunt before pulling out abruptly spewing his hot demon seed all over your body 
  * He let you rest for a moment before pulling you close to him and kissing you softly 



**Vergil**

  * Vergil was sometimes a surprise when it came to things 
  * You didn’t expect a blue blindfold however 
  * Or the basically non stop teasing 
  * It wasn’t until he heard your whimpers and pleas getting louder and louder 
  * Everything went silent as you were finally aloud to breathe 
  * But you got nervous as the temperature changed in the room 
  * Not being able to see added a new accelerating feeling 
  * Then you felt him pull your legs up making you gasp 
  * You felt him slowly enter you as the bulbous head of his cock slowly entered 
  * Wait bulbous that meant...bastard 
  * You felt him just ram in as the ridges of his cock hit the right spots 
  * The air began to smell like sex as he pressed into you
  * He slowly brought his tail towards your neck and slowly wrapped around it 
  * You were getting so over simulated and couldn’t take it and just let go..his tail bringing more euphoria 
  * Vergil still hadn’t reached his as you felt the ridges hitting all the sweet spots
  * You heard him grunt before tearing off your blindfold making you see him fully before releasing his fluids inside you 
  * Your stomach bulged out slightly as his seed pulled out making your eyes roll back and tongue stick out 
  * He buried him face into the crook of your neck as he continued to cum 
  * You two just layed there for awhile until you felt him transform back bringing your hands towards his hair 
  * “You're gonna pay for that”, you whispered in his ear 



**Nero**

  * You didn’t know how to react when you heard he was apparently going through a “heat”
  * You had wondered why he was more aggravated towards you when out on a job but you got your answer
  * He was drawn to you...wanting to make you his 
  * He tried to ignore the thoughts which translated to his already short temper instead 
  * However one night you found him panting heavily on the bed 
  * You tried calling out to him but you were met with a very scared “don’t” 
  * You carefully approached him, gently sitting next to him on the bed, “Nero?” You asked him softly 
  * He just looked up at you...His yellow pupil and dark irises starting daggers into you
  * You just sat there for a moment as he gently brought a hand towards your cheek 
  * “I don’t want to hurt you”, he admitted before turning away, you still held his hand gently towards your cheek 
  * “You won’t”, you whispered at him, he just looked at you before bringing you in for a kiss..
  * He carefully took off your clothes not trying to get ahead of himself 
  * You helped him slightly by adjusting your hips, you felt his hands slightly graze over your hips making you shiver and heat up slightly...something wasn’t right
  * You started bucking your hips at him which confused him slightly realizing what could possibly be happening 
  * Pheromones really are the worst 
  * You started whimpering at him pleading for some kind of touch, the hunger grew inside of him 
  * He kissed you deeply again before lining up with your entrance, coating himself 
  * It was almost quick as he fully triggered..the room becoming colder 
  * You didn’t expect him to be slightly ridged as he pressed himself inside you as gently as he could
  * “N-Nero please”, you managed to rasp out as he looked at you, triggered in all, “Fuck me”
  * That was all he needed as he fully went inside you adjusting so he could press into you deeper 
  * He thrusted inside aking you squeak and moan as Nero grunted demonically 
  * Many ohs and ahs escaped your mouth as he continued, all the ridges hitting the good spots 
  * Your body was getting hotter and you knew you couldn’t take it much anymore 
  * “N-Nero I can’t”, you screamed out as he hit the spot making your eyes roll and Nero too succumbed to bliss as he moaned out letting his wings spread
  * His cum ripped throughout your body..way more then you were expecting 
  * He breathed heavily for a second before he growled and transformed back 
  * He hugged you looking like he was gonna cry
  * “Nero?”, you asked him sweetly making sure he was okay 
  * “Did I hurt you?”, your heart melted as he said it 
  * “N-no i’m fine”, you reassured him rubbing his back, there was an awkward feeling in the air 
  * “Mating press huh?”, you teased him, he blushed at you, laughing nervously 
  * “Sorry”, he whispered, you laughed
  * “Not saying I hated it”, you gave him a smirk as a sly smile crept on his lips kissing you again 



  
  



End file.
